TF Animated Untitled
by LadyJet2
Summary: Prowl is working on advancing some of his holograms, especially his human forms. With Sari's help he develops holographic human forms for each of the Autobots, unfortunately when they're activated, the holograms trap their sparks outside of their robotic
1. Chapter 1

Title: Transformers Animated – Untitled

Author: LJ

Summery: Prowl is working on advancing some of his holograms, especially his human forms. With Sari's help he develops holographic human forms for each of the Autobots, unfortunately when they're activated, the holograms trap their sparks outside of their robotic bodies.

Rating: PG

Author's Note: Inspired by Prowl's holographic form and Star Trek: Voyager's Doctor being a tangible hologram. Oh yes, and the fact that I just got back from Botcon 2008 and got an Animated! Prowl toy. ;) Takes place just after Nature Calls but before Megatron Rising. Also, MUCH thanks to Ookami at the SDGF Fansite for help on the 'transfer' scene! I bow to my living muse!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! (except for the toys of Prowl and Bulkhead. X3)

Chapter one:

Prowl frowned and looked over the pictures of himself in the paper. He was always fairly recognizable due to the fact that he was a motorcycle driving itself. Even if he used his hologram, it still flickered when something would go through it. It wasn't tangible and didn't react normally to the insects that flew through it and the occasional rock that was kicked up. He put the paper down and sighed rubbing his temples.

"Hi Prowl!" Sari cried walking over to the ninja bot. Prowl blinked and smiled at the eight year old. "Reading up on your latest success against that lame-oh bank robber?" Prowl smiled a bit and shrugged.

"Not entirely. I'm not used to being in the spotlight like this. I'm a martial artist, not a super hero," he said simply. Sari hopped up onto the make shift couch and smiled.

"But you are to everyone in Detroit." Prowl chuckled and nodded.

"True, but I would much rather not be noticed. Bumblebee may like the spotlight, but I prefer to stay in the shadows. I should try and create a more realistic hologram. Maybe then I won't be as noticeable." Prowl frowned and stroked his chin in thought. Sari blinked and smiled.

"I can help!" she said smiling and leaning against Prowl's thigh. "After all it sounds like your holograms need a boost right? Well maybe the Key will help!" Prowl blinked and rose one edge of his visor. He knew and agreed with Prime and Ratchet that use of the Key should be limited, but at the same time, if with her help he could create a better hologram, it would be a boost for the Autobots to have a disguise in case of Decepticon attack.

"All right. This will be our little secret for right now, all right?" Sari smiled and nodded. Giving the black and gold ninja bot a wink.

"Gotchya!" Prowl smiled and got up.

"Meet me in my quarters in an hour okay? I need to get some information from the others, it would be a good idea for all of us to have a holographic 'driver' just in case." Sari smiled and ran off giggling. Prowl smiled and headed off to the quarters of his fellow repair-bots and proposed the idea, conveniently leaving out the fact that Sari would be helping.

"So can I see what the others are gonna look like?" Sari asked sitting on the root of the tree in Prowl's room smiling. Prowl nodded and activated her holographic program. The first that appeared was his own hologram, although not in a police outfit and without the mustache.

"I've adjusted it to be a more civilian outfit as well as getting rid of the mustache, it didn't quite fit me." Sari smiled and looked around the hologram and nodded.

"Looks good! Okay! I wanna see Bulkhead next!" she bounced up and down and smiled at the gold and black Autobot. Prowl smiled at her and nodded flipping to the next hologram. Sari giggled as she looked at the hologram Bulkhead chose for his driver. He had bright blue eyes and shaggy brown hair. He was about six foot five in height and was pretty muscular, but not overbearing. He looked like a pro-wrestler, but also the kind of person who you could run up to and get a big hug from.

"It fits his personality fairly well." Prowl smiled, enjoying Sari's company. She usually was off with Bumblebee, but her infectious love for all things machine and organic made her more than welcome in Prowl's usually off limits quarters.

"Yeah it does!" Sari giggled and bounced up in excitement. "Ooh Ohh! Ratchet! I bet he looks like an old man!" she said snickering. Prowl chuckled and gave her a raised optic ridge.

"You'll be surprised," he said flipping to the next hologram. Sari stared at the older gentleman, about ten years older than Captain Fanzone but much more in shape. He was about Fanzone's height and had salt and pepper brown hair with a long scar running from the right eyebrow to the hair line. His skin tone was tanned and there were a few scars on his arms from what she could see.

"That's what Ratchet chose?" Prowl nodded and smiled.

"Yes, it's very accurate actually. Except for maybe how fit he looks." Prowl and Sari laughed a bit and flipped to the next one, which was clearly Optimus. He was about six two with black hair and bright blue eyes. He was fit and looked about 28 years old. Sari grinned widely.

"Wow! Looks good!" she said with a bright smile. "I guess that just leaves Bumblebee huh?" Prowl nodded and flipped to the next hologram. There, between 15 and 17 years old was boy who looked a lot like Sari only with bright yellow and black pants and jacket on, bright blond hair and inhumanly bright blue eyes.

"He said that he wanted to look like he could be your brother," Prowl said smiling at the red head's wide eyes.

"Oh cool!" she said bouncing excitedly. "Come on then! Let's get working on this!" Sari smiled widely her brown-red eyes sparkling. Prowl smiled and nodded.

"Of course...let us." Prowl went into a small chest and retrieved four other small holographic drives. Loading in a copy of each Autobots' holographic forms he prepared them for a boost from Sari's key. Sari walked over and took the key off from around her neck and put it in the holographic drives. As the glow from the key settled down Sari took out her key and grinned at Prowl.

"Let's go and give the others the stuff!" she said putting her key away and picking up Bumblebee's hologram projector. Prowl chuckled and picked up the other hologram projectors and walked along with her.

"Just be careful, Sari. These are very delicate instruments." Sari nodded and continued walking.

"I know I know. I'm always careful!" she said as she nearly tripped over her own two feet. Prowl gasped and quickly grabbed her shirt and kept her on her feet. Sari giggled nervously and smiled up at the black and gold ninja-bot. Prowl sighed and continued on setting down the holographic projectors and watched as everyone started to come in.

"That was quick, Prowl," Optimus said walking in and looking at the four projectors on the make shift table in their 'living room'. "Let's get Ratchet in here and get started." he said with a smile. Prowl nodded and got up heading to the Medical bay.

"Ratchet, I've finished modifying the holographic drives. They're ready to be attached." Ratchet looked up and nodded.

"Right, let's get this done and over with." The older mech got up and got the equipment needed to attach the modifications to themselves. Prowl smiled and went back out to the group assembled.

"He's ready," he said. Bumblebee grinned and grabbed his own holographic drive and headed into the med bay.

"Never thought I'd be happy to go to Ratchet's med bay," the yellow bot said grinning. Sari laughed at him and sat on the concrete couch. Prowl looked at her and picked up his own holographic projector. Carefully removing his temporary projector, he installed the more permanent one on himself easily. After all, he learned from one of the best how to do regular maintenance on the delicate structures.

"So where'd you learn how to do this?" Bulkhead asked looking over his own projector.

"Be careful with that Bulkhead. They're delicate mods that should only be handled by a medic or a holographic technician. I learned from a mech at school, before I went into the life of martial arts. His mods all had to do with holograms, and they were amazing. His name was Hound. I was impressed about his abilities to manipulate the images, and he taught me how to work with one. It's no where near as complex as his, but it has helped a lot." Prowl smiled a bit and looked over the temporary one making sure that it was fully functional still and stored it in the 'backpack' like hold on his back.

"Cool..." Bulkhead said grinning. "This is gonna be awesome!" Bulkhead was practically bouncing in his excitement, carefully holding the green holo-projector. Prowl chuckled at him and smiled.

"I'm going to test out the modifications that I made to mine, just to make sure it works properly. Tell Bumblebee to do the same when he comes out. I'll be in my quarters." Prowl got up and walked off.

"Have fun Prowl!" Sari called before turning to Optimus and Bulkhead while they waited for Bumblebee's addition to be done and have their own mods added, which wouldn't be long.

Prowl sighed and meditated for a while before finally feeling prepared enough to activate the changes done to his holographic projector. Prowl transformed, deciding its be easiest if he was in vehicle mode, since he wouldn't use it other wise. He was hesitant at first, but knowing that the only way he'd know if it worked was using it. He took a deep breathe and let the holographic generator turn on. At first he thought he had a bit of an itch, which was an odd sensation, but he ignored it. He could see the hologram start up, but he didn't feel quite right. The hologram came in bars, slowly building. He felt his legs begin to ache as the holograph gained legs. He felt like the metal was being ripped off of them and the wires were being cut. He tried to ignore it, but he pain started to travel to other areas as the hologram grew. His entire lower body felt like it was on fire.

"GAAH!" he let a yelp of pain escape, tying to ignore this weird sensation and tried to turn off the hologram, but it wouldn't shut off. He watched as the hologram grew he was engulfed in pain, building from his legs up.

He couldn't help it anymore, he tried to move, but when he did try to move, the hologram did. It sent waves of sickening pain through out him. He tried to control it, but couldn't. The hologram was almost finished, all that was left was his face. Prowl couldn't take it any longer the pain was building into unbearable levels.

"GAAAHHH!!" he yelled out in pain. He felt like he was being torn apart, slowly, by an unmerciful adversary. He felt all his joints freeze up, the mechanical cords tightened almost to the point of ripping. He felt a sharp, piercing pain in his chest. "WHAT'S GOING ON?!" He saw a hot, blue wave burst through his vision and he couldn't feel anything for a while. Nothing was around him, everything was black, no sight, sound, nothing at all. When his senses finally came back, he tried to move, but with shocking results. His whole body was sore and painful, but he propped himself up, keeping his eyes shut. He put a hand to his pounding head and felt strange, padded fingers wrap around a rather soft and squishy nose. His eyes shot open to see he was moving a _human_ hand. He swallowed and began to panic, standing up he stumbled back into a solid object. The ninja-bot turned around and paled. His vehicle mode was there, standing as if nothing had happened. The most terrifying part was that he couldn't _feel_ his vehicle mode.

The others... he thought before going to rush out of his room, winching as he ran in his human form. Just as he exited his room, he heard the screams of his fellow Autobots, and saw Sari running towards him, tears in her eyes.

"Prowl!" Prowl stared in shock as the eight year old plowed into him wrapping her arms around his waist. "Not you too!" Sari bawled and was shaking clinging to the once ninja-bot like a life line.

"Sari...what happened to the others?" he pulled her away and knelt down looking in her eyes. Sari sniffled and cleared her eyes.

"When the holograms started up, something strange happened. They all were starting to hurt and they couldn't move or transform. Then there was a bright light and they were screaming and I didn't know what to do!" Sari sobbed again and jumped into Prowl's arms wrapping her arms around his solid and strong neck. "I'm so sorry!" she cried. Prowl swallowed and hugged her close, wanting to comfort the girl.

"It's all right, we'll figure this out. Come on, let's make sure the others are all right." Prowl reached down and cleared her eyes with his thumb. Sari sniffled and cleared her nose and nodded trying to control herself.

"Okay..." she said her voice shaking. Prowl got up and hurried towards the living room where the others were last he knew. There, parked as if nothing had happened, were Optimus, Bulkhead and Ratchet's vehicle modes. Bumblebee was sprawled out across the couch in robot mode. Sari gasped and went over to Bumblebee. She stopped short seeing Bumblebee's hologram sitting on the floor looking a little panicked.

"W-what happened?" he asked looking at Sari his blue eyes portraying all of his emotions, terror being the foremost one. Prowl looked at Bumblebee and frowned.

"I'll explain later, let's find the others..." Bumblebee stood up and with Sari's help walked over to Bulkhead's vehicle mode. Bumblebee carefully climbed up and opened the door to the cab and saw Bulkhead groaning in the front seat.

"Ow..." Bulkhead grunted slowly sitting up and blinking in confusion at the world around him. Sari and Bumblebee looked at him worriedly.

"You okay big guy?" Bumblebee asked offering him a hand. Bulkhead blinked and nodded sitting up.

"Uh...I think so. Where's everybody? And why am I stuck in the hologram?"

"Prowl and I are going to explain in a minute, right now we have to get Optimus and Ratchet out of their vehicle modes," Sari said, trying not to cry again. Bumblebee put a hand on her shoulder and jumped down out of the cab allowing Bulkhead to follow.

"Hey, don't worry about it okay? Prowl and Ratchet can fix this," he said smiling and supporting the young girl. Sari sniffled and nodded hugging the yellow clad teenager.

"I'm just really sorry that this happened," she whispered fighting back tears again. Bulkhead frowned and put his hand gently on her head.

"It's not your fault Sari. Don't blame yourself." Prowl looked over at the others and frowned before opening up Optimus' cab.

"Optimus? Are you all right?" Optimus leaned back from being draped over the steering wheel and looked around in a bit of shock.

"I...I think so." Optimus said looking at the blue eyed man next to him and frowned. "This wasn't suppose to work like this was it?" he asked looking to Prowl. Prowl nodded silently and helped the other out of the cab.

"I'm very sorry about this Optimus," Prowl said sincerely bowing his head a bit. Optimus shook his head.

"It's okay. Let's just get Ratchet and get this fixed." Prowl nodded and went over to the ambulance finding Ratchet was getting out on his own.

"What the slag happened Prowl?" Ratchet asked, obviously a bit angry. Prowl frowned and watched as the others walked over.

"Yeah Prowl, I thought you said you were an expert at holograms," Bumblebee said furrowing his brows. Prowl looked to Sari who walked over and sighed.

"I asked Sari to borrow her key," he said taking full responsibility for what happened. Everyone gaped at the young man, even Sari gasped surprised that he would take the full blame away from her.

"What?!" Ratchet and Optimus both cried shocked at his irresponsibility. Ratchet glared and clenched his fists.

"I would expect this sort of thing from Sari or Bumblebee, not you!" he cried glaring at him. "How reckless can you be Prowl? I mean for the love of Primus that key is not a toy!" Sari started to sniffle and spoke up finally.

"It's not Prowl's fault!" she cried rubbing her eyes. Prowl frowned and looked at her not wanting her to get in trouble. "I offered him my key to make the hologram's work. M'sorry..." Prowl frowned and walked over kneeling down and putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Sari, you didn't have to do that," he whispered to the girl. Ratchet frowned and looked at them.

"I'm disappointed in both of you," Optimus said, with a sigh. "What's done is done, though. Now we just need to fix it." Sari looked up to the now human Autobots and sniffled.

"Yeah, it's okay Sari, you were only trying to help." Bumblebee smiled at his friend and tried to help her cheer up. Sari sniffled and whipped her eyes on her sleeve and shrugged.

"Guess so..." she said softly. Ratchet sighed and went over rubbing her head gently with his hand.

"Relax, Sari, you were just trying to help...anyway," Ratchet looked around and sighed. "It shouldn't be too hard. I just need to run some scans on the hologram projectors. And I'll need your help, Prowl." Ratchet gave the once ninja-bot a look. Prowl swallowed and nodded, knowing that the medic didn't blame Sari, but him, and Prowl didn't blame the medic for it either.

"I understand, Ratchet." Optimus sighed frowned turning to the others.

"While they're working, I suggest we stay out of their way, as well as out of the view of the public. If the Decepticons get wind that we're unable to fight, well...I don't think any of us want to think of that."

"Gotchya, boss bot," Bumblebee said with a nod. He glanced over at his body and shivered. "It's kinda creepy seeing myself in robot mode like that..." he muttered under his breath. Bulkhead nodded in agreement and sighed.

"So what do we do?" he asked looking at the others. Ratchet and Prowl were already getting to work, removing the scanning equipment from Ratchet's vehicle mode.

"As long as it doesn't interfere with my work, I don't care," the older man said waving his hand and holding a scanner over his shoulder as though it wasn't as heavy as it looked.

"We could play video games, or maybe play some music," Sari suggested with a grin, obviously not as upset as she had been moments before. Bumblebee perked up at the thought and grinned widely.

"Sah-WEET! Come on let's play that Dance Dance Revolution thing, maybe now I won't break the pad with my feet." Sari grinned and ran over to the game station and turned on the TV, as well as the player. Bulkhead watched as they went over and looked to Prime. Optimus shook his head and smiled.

"At least they're making the best of it. I'm going to monitor Teletran-one's computer system. Last thing we need is for someone to get the drop on us." Bulkhead nodded and watched as Optimus walked over to the massive computer station and paused, looking up at the extra ten feet over his head where the console was. Bulkhead smiled a bit and blinked.

"I think I'll watch you two play..." he said going over and sitting on the floor carefully. Prowl watched as everyone began to split up and try to make the best of the situation and helped Ratchet with the scans.

"I think you've been taking too many of these risks lately, Prowl," Ratchet said going over to Bumblebee's form on the couch. "I know you like to work alone, but it almost got you killed once, remember? You can't do this kind of slag anymore." Prowl sighed and nodded silently taking the criticism and punishment for what it was; concern.

"Holy slag! They have a song with my name in it?!" Bumblebee cried as Sari flipped through the song choices. She giggled and nodded.

"Yeah! I figured you'd want to do that one." She smiled and started the song. Bulkhead laughed as the song started bouncing his head to the upbeat tune and glancing back at the others. Prowl and Ratchet had begun the scans and Optimus, after a moment or two of thinking, finally made himself a stairway up to the controls and was busy working on scanning the city for any Decepticon trouble. The young man sighed and looked again to his vehicle mode parked on the other side of the room. He hoped that they would be back to being normal soon.

"SLAG IT!" Then again...that didn't sound supportive of that hope. Prowl held his ears from Ratchet's yell and both Bumblebee and Sari stopped dead in the middle of their song. Optimus was rushing over.

"What's wrong? What happened Ratchet?" the Autobot leader asked. Ratchet frowned and looked to the others.

"We're in deep slag, bots..." he said seriously. His blue eyes portrayed his own terror. "Our bodies are sparkless."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Transformers Animated – Untitled

Author: LJ

Summery: Prowl is working on advancing some of his holograms, especially his human forms. With Sari's help he develops holographic human forms for each of the Autobots, unfortunately when they're activated, the holograms trap their sparks outside of their robotic bodies.

Rating: PG

Pairings: Platonic Bumblebee/Sari

Author's Note: Inspired by Prowl's holographic form and Star Trek: Voyager's Doctor being a tangible hologram. Oh yes, and the fact that I just got back from Botcon 2008 and got an Animated! Prowl toy. ;) Takes place just after Nature Calls but before Megatron Rising. Also, MUCH thanks to Ookami at the SDGF Fansite for help on the 'transfer' scene! I bow to my living muse!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! All is owned by Hasbro. Please don't sue I'm a poor college student!

Chapter Two:

"WHAT?! How can that happen? I mean we're here aren't we?" Bumblebee cried panic visually running through his body. "We aren't dead! Unless....GAH! We're GHOSTS!" Prowl sighed and grabbed Bumblebee's shoulders firmly.

"We're not ghosts, Bumblebee. So calm down," he said with a slight glare. The blond looked at him, still in panic mode.

"Well if we're not ghosts then what are we?!"

"We're lucky," came Ratchet's steady voice looking over the readings on the scanners. "At least for right now. Our sparks are lodged within these holographic bodies. As such it's allowed them to function just like any normal shell, with some 'minor' exceptions." Optimus looked at the medic and frowned.

"Then why do you look and sound worried?" the young commander asked trying to keep his own nervousness down. Ratchet sighed and frowned.

"Without a spark, a shell can only last for three or four solar cycles on it's own. Then systems start shutting down one by one." Bulkhead blinked and rubbed the back of his head.

"So if we don't go back soon we're stuck like this?" Ratchet shook his head slowly and sighed.

"The holographic drives are powered by the shells, once the shell is dead, the holograms stop functioning. Then we really do kick the bucket." Ratchet frowned deeply, his face downtrodden at the thought of figuring out how to go back to the way they were. "As it is, spark extraction is painful on every level, even in robot forms. It's literally ripping out your soul from it's body, and...to be honest, I've never seen it done successfully," Ratchet said with a low voice. Prowl frowned and turned away from everyone, heading for his quarters.

"Prowl wait!" Optimus called but stopped short when Ratchet put his hand up.

"Don't, Prime." he said simply looking at him. Frowning, Optimus stepped back and ran his fingers through his hair, unsure of what to do.

"Hhhrraaaah!" Prowl winced as he punched the tree in his room, pain radiating through his knuckles and hand. He glared darkly and struck the tree again, not even causing a leaf to flutter from his strikes. Again and again he struck the massive plant that took up the majority of his room until his knuckles were raw and bloody.

~How could I have been so careless?~ he thought to himself his body shaking in anger. It was rare for him to loose his temper, but he didn't really care. He had just sentenced his friends and comrades to death. He looked at his hands, bruises starting to appear beneath the skin.

The holograms acted as a shell because of the key, and as such acted as any human body would. They were perfect. They were exactly what Prowl was going for when he began writing the program. The body reacted to any physical stimulus with pain and physical damage. He could feel that the key had done much more though. He wasn't sure if it was completely organic, but he could feel his heart beating, the constriction and relaxation of the diaphragm in his chest allowing him to breathe. He wondered if the bodies were too perfect.

Rage again began to rise in his heart and he went to strike the tree again, but stopped. He frowned and gently put his hand on the bark, some of it flaking off from his onslaught, as if to apologize to the faultless organic plant. He walked over and sat cross legged on the floor and tried to control himself. Just because he had failed did not mean that he had the right to loose his control and his training. Taking several deep calming breaths he began to meditate. It wasn't long before Prowl felt Ratchet's presence nearby.

"You know, just because you screw up big time doesn't mean you need to dwell on it," Ratchet said crossing his arms over his chest. Prowl didn't bother looking up, he simply set his face in stone and tried not to grind his teeth. "For the love of Primus, Prowl, stop beating yourself up over something so stupid! It's not completely hopeless!" Ratchet stormed closer and Prowl allowed his head to snap up.

"And what would you know about this?! Because of my irresponsibility and stupidity I sentenced everyone to death! Is that something YOU could live with without problems? Something that YOU could just not think about or blame yourself for!" Prowl stood up and bristled with anger again, barely keeping it in check. Prowl mentally yelled at himself for letting the worst part of his concealed heritage get the better of him. Ratchet glared and cuffed the young man hard upside the head, something that startled the younger Autobot.

"You think I'm that heartless? Yeah, I blame you, but I've done the same stupid slag too, nearly cost my bond mate their life! That doesn't mean I'm going to sit in my room and sulk about until the end comes! That smack upside your head was to wake you up! You're so self absorbed right now you can't focus on that ninja-bot slag!" Ratchet's own sharp temper began to settle and he took a deep breathe. "What we need, what I need, right now is help. I don't know head from tails on holograms and you're the only expert we have. You need to focus your energy into something other than feeling sorry for yourself." Prowl looked away and frowned. Ratchet was right, just as his sensei was on Cybertron. He needed to stop dwelling on his mistakes, and focus on finding a solution. Maybe that's why he gave up on the rest of his Metallikato training.

"I...I apologize..." Prowl said, his composure regained. He still didn't look at the older man, ashamed at his own short sightedness. Ratchet shook his head and he put his hand on Prowl's shoulders.

"Forget it. I came up with an idea that might work to give us more time. If we can get everyone back in the ship, I should be able to put them into stasis chambers. It should keep our forms functional for a longer period of time." Prowl blinked and nodded.

"It makes sense. We'd have more time to find a solution to this." Prowl furrowed his brows before his green-blue eyes brightened and looked up at the honey brown eyed Autobot medic and smiled just slightly. "Thank you, I needed that." he said with a chuckle. Ratchet shook his head and smiled.

"You're welcome. Come on, we need to load up your alternate form and Bumblebee into either my alternate mode, or Bulkhead's." Ratchet turned around and walked out, Prowl following behind after retrieving the motorcycle that was his robotic form and pushing it out to the living room. There he saw the group mulling and talking with each other. Optimus looked up and smiled as Prowl came out.

"Feeling a little better?" he asked with a warm smile. Prowl put the kickstand down and nodded.

"Yes...thanks to Ratchet. I'm sorry I stormed off earlier."

"Don't worry about it!" Bumblebee said, his chipper mood obviously having returned. "We'll just mark you as unsatisfactory in the 'plays well with other's' category!" the blond laughed and so did Sari. Prowl sighed and rubbed his temples, to hide a smile that threatened to break his composure, wondering how long it took Bumblebee to come up with that little jewel.

"You need to work on the lines, Bumblebee..." he said before looking at the blond. Bumblebee crossed his arms over his chest and he sulked.

"I thought it was pretty good if you ask me," Bumblebee said with a sulking look on his face. Sari patted his shoulder and smiled.

"It's okay, Bumblebee. So what can I do to help guys?" Ratchet smiled at the young girl and looked around.

"Well, we're going to need to get Bumblebee in either Bulkhead's vehicle mode or mine. Thankfully we'll be able to wheel him in." Ratchet looked up at the loud metallic noise coming from the S.W.A.T. van that used to be Bulkhead.

"I've got a ramp. It'll probably be easier to put him in my vehicle mode. It's a little wider too. He should fit right in there." Bulkhead had put the ramp down from the back of what used to be his own vehicle mode. Ratchet nodded and walked over to where Bumblebee's form was on the ground.

With everyone helping, the move was quick and wasn't as tiresome as once thought. Bulkhead easily lifted up the heavy ramps and slid them back in place before closing the door carefully. Prowl whipped his brow and moved his form into Ratchet's back locking it down with ratcheting bands and floor locks.

"Well that's everyone," Optimus said sighing. He ran his hand through his hair and frowned. Ratchet looked at the young commander and sighed.

"Something wrong?" he asked. Optimus frowned and shrugged.

"Just something I've been thinking about. Once we're down in the ship, what do we do for supplies? Sari can't survive down there for too long, we don't have human facilities or food." Optimus' observation put a damper on everyone's mood. Bumblebee looked to his young friend, whom he loved as though she were a sister and steeled his face.

"I'll stay with her," he said confidently. "It's not like I'll be much help in the ship anyway. I don't have a clue what to do with holograms or stasis pods or anything." Sari looked up at Bee and smiled before jumping at him in a massive hug.

"You can stay with my dad and I! We can hang out and have fun!" Bumblebee grunted at Sari's strength and hugged her back, a bright smile across his darker skinned face.

"Awesome!" Having his fears quelled Optimus smiled and nodded.

"I don't see a problem with that. Although we still should have a vehicle to ride to the surface in case we need things for ourselves." Ratchet sighed and rubbed his face looking at the vehicles.

"Which means we'll need to borrow a car that can not only survive the pressure at the bottom of Lake Erie but also is air tight." Sari giggled and headed over.

"My dad has an old VW Bug, it's air tight and he doesn't want it anymore. Why not take that?" Sari suggested with a smile. The Autobots looked at each other before nodding.

"All right, we'll bring it back when this is finished anyway." Optimus smiled at the group and sighed. "Okay Autobots, let's roll out. We'll drop Bumblebee and Sari off at Sumdac Tower and pick up the other car. Maybe even Professor Sumdac will have an idea of how to help us." Ratchet thought over the words and nodded.

"Right, okay let's go, the longer we're here the more dangerous it gets." With the precision of a well oiled machine, the five human Autobots and one human girl got into the vehicles. Bumblebee jumped into Bulkhead's vehicle mode's passenger seat as Bulkhead got into the driver side. Sari decided to jump into the truck cab that was once Optimus Prime's vehicle mode to keep him company. Prowl in the meantime joined Ratchet and buckled in. He was glad that there was no need to ride his own vehicle mode. He neither had the proper safety equipment for a human motorcyclist, nor did he know how he would be able to handle driving alone.

"I'm sorry for everything, Ratchet," he said softly looking over at the older gentleman. Ratchet looked at him and shrugged.

"Don't worry about it kid. We've all done stupid slag, it's what lets us learn," he said as he turned the car over and put it into drive. Waiting for the others to move first, Ratchet followed his eyes on the road.


End file.
